The Eldrazi (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
Summary The Eldrazi are mysterious beings from Magic: the Gathering. They reside in the Blind Eternities, and come upon planes to feed on them The Three known "Titans" are Kozilek, Ulamog, and Emrakul Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-A | 8-B. 6-A when grouped, Low 2-C via Enviromental Destruction | 2-C | 1-A Name: The Eldrazi, Kozilek, Ulamog, Emrakul Origin: Magic: the Gathering Gender: N/A. Kozilek and Ulamog are referred to as Male, and Emrakul is referred to as Female Age: Older than the Multiverse Classification: Eldritch Monstrosities from the Beyond Powers and Abilities: Self-Destruction, Self-Sustenance, minor Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 1), Adaptation, Magic | All previous powers to a greater extent, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Creation, Regeneration (Mid), Status Effect Inducement, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction, Precognition, Causality Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Life and Death Transcendence, Flight, Gravity Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Non-Existence Erasure, Corruption, Transmutation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Text Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Disassembly, Conceptual Manipulation, Elasticity, Law Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Corruption, and Void Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Large Size (Type 2), Fate Manipulation, Resurrection, Intangibility, Probability Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Destruction, Shapeshifting, Blood Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Wind Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Subjective Reality, Matter Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Telepathy, Existence Erasure (Passive), Mind Manipulation (Passive), Death Manipulation (Passive), Transmutation (Passive), Reality Warping (Passive), Non-Existence Erasure (Passive), Acausality (Types 1, 2, and 4), Possession, Durability Negation, Nigh-Omniscience, Physics Manipulation, Omnipresence, Invulnerability, Large Size (Type 4), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Avatar Creation, Regeneration (High-Godly) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Non-Existent Physiology, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 9, and 10), Acausality (Type 5), Abstract Existence, Regeneration (True-Godly), Quantum Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Are this big) | Small Building level (Are this big in size, can break large tents in camps) | City Block level (Are this big in size, which they dwarf tall trees). Continent level when grouped (Destroyed the continent of Bala Ged, as well as Sea Gate). Universe level+ with Environmental Destruction (Will feed on the mana of the plane until said plane's destruction) | Low Multiverse level (Superior to their spawn and Neowalker Nicol Bolas, are compared to the concepts of Space, Time, Reality, Life, etc.) | Outerverse level (Ugin states that the Eldrazi are on a higher plane than the multiverse, which contains "vast dimensions" and "space-time are only two dimensions in the panoply of what is", along with MtG being connected to Dungeons and Dragons, which has multiple infinite-dimensional constructs) Speed: Below Average Human | Relativistic+ with Massively FTL+ attack and reaction speeds (Comparable to the Neowalkers) | At least Relativistic with Massively FTL+ attack and reaction speeds (Superior to than before) | Omnipresent (Comparable to Reality, Space, Time, Life, Etc. | Omnipresent (Similar to before. Resides in the Blind Eternities, which is between all planes) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Irrevelant Striking Strength: Below Average Human | Small Building level | City Block level | Low Multiverse level | Outerverse level Durability: Below Average Human | Small Building level | City Block level | Low Multiverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerverse level Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Varies, the smartest are Nigh-Omniscient (Emrakul is stated to be this smart in her conversation with Jace) Weaknessess: None Notable Key: Spawn and Scions | Drones | Titans | True Forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 10